Children of the Amestrian Military
by Konyakusha Ushi
Summary: Our favourite Military members are each assigned a child to take care of, over a period of one month, as a new branch of training. Who will make it? Who will be shot? Is this war unconquerable? Roy and Riza centric.
1. Some exciting news?

**((Disclaimer: I do not own '**_**Fullmetal Alchemist'**_** or '**_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'**_**. '**_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_**' and '**_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'**_** belong to '**_**Hiromu' Hiromi Arakawa**_**.))**

"But why?" Havoc whimpered, shoulder rolling forward. This wasn't the idea news he had expected for the end of the working day. His blue hued eyes, liquid, watered pathetically. And to think he had been excited for the end of the day, shame. The cigarette between his lips creased as he frowned.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc," a stern female voice reprimanded firmly, an authoritive figure. The poised woman nodded to the other three men in her audience. "Gentlemen," all three immediately drew their spines in and drew up tall, just in case she tried to pull out her twin guns. "It is all a part of work experience-"

"How's looking after some snotty nosed kids gonna help us with work?" Heymans whinged, eyes narrowing. The woman shrugged off the interruption, for his health's sake and opened her mouth to continue.

"It's not like we can just arm a bunch of toddlers with fire arms." Furey added nervously.

"I don't even want kids!" Falman declared, throwing his arms up in the air and biting his tongue. The first lieutenant tapped her foot impatiently, closing her open mouth, so she didn't look like she was catching flies, immediately gaining the attention of the lower men: Furey, Havoc, Heymans and Falman.

"Are you done?" She asked voice low.

"I have a question Lieutenant Hawkeye." Furey dared to say, simpering back.

"Yes?" Riza returned, somewhat niffed.

"Uh, what about Brigadier Hughes and the Armstrongs?"

"Hughes does not need to participate in this drill as he," Hawkeye paused. "Already has experience. And the Armstrongs are going away on a mission in Briggs, if you hadn't noticed the schedules and notice board." Kain shrunk back, nodding his head lightly.

"But what does the Colonel think of this?" Havoc queried. Riza tugged a paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, holding it up for the small group of military men to see.

"He agreed to this new branch of training by signing this paper."

"But the Colonel-:

"Doesn't even look at his papers?" Riza finished, raising an eyebrow at Falman. He immediately sunk back into his place, not even knee-high to Hawkeye Riza. "The Colonel read through this paper thoroughly. He agreed as well as I did that in an event of emergency or disaster, when central is forced to take care of children of a very young age, we should all be able to apply to the standards of any good parent or parents. Training will start immediately." Heymans nudged Furey, whilst Hawkeye put the paper away, the small man almost toppling over but the weighty shove of his accomplice.

"Mustang doesn't sound like the very fatherly type." The big man hushed hoarsely.

"Further comments may be voice at the meeting in ten minutes, Heymans." Riza Hawkeye said, eyes focusing in on his in a threatful way. Heymans theatrically zipped his lips and threw away the key. "You will all be assigned a child tonight, at the meeting. The child will go home with you and come to work with you each day. You all will be given a journal and write what you feed the child, where you take the child and what time you put the child to sleep and the times exactly. Leisure activities must take place three times a week and supervision shall be constant. This will all happen over a period of one month." Hawkeye bowed her head and stalked towards the office door, but stopped in the doorway, finger lingering on the wood. "And another thing, if the child dies whilst under your care, Colonel Mustang has given me full permission to reprimand the," she paused. "Failures," upon uttering the last word, the sound of a safety clicked. "Gentlemen, you are dismissed."

**((Please read and review, I think this Fan Fiction could go a long way with some support.))**


	2. The wet flame and the crushed ash

**((Disclaimer: I do not own '**_**Fullmetal Alchemist'. 'Fullmetal Alchemist'**_** belongs to **_**'Hiromu' Hiromi Arakawa.))**_

_Roy Mustang_

_Assigned: A 9 month old infant._

_Hair colour: Fawn brown._

_Eye colour: Caramel honey hue._

_Name:?_

_Occupation: Professional tantrum thrower._

Placing the screaming child down on the floor of his home, swaddled crudely in a ragged blanket, Mustang bobbed down and fiddles with his hands nervously.

"Why me?" He muttered to himself under his breath. "Why do I get the baby?" The child must've heard him; in response he kicked off his blanket and rolled around on the floor. This couldn't have been very healthy for a baby, considering Roy Mustang's lack in home-keeping skills. Thick blankets of dust, and the occasional food crumb, began to attach itself to the infant's white jump suit. "What do you want kid?" Mustang pled desperately. His continuous wailing, of two hours, was really starting to drive the Colonel to the edge. "It's time for desperate measures." Roy decided and dived for his telephone. Dialling the familiar number of his trusted work make, Mustang fiddles with the telephone's connection cord. "Come on, come on." He muttered impatiently as it rang, once, twice…

"Hello?" A voice cackled. With a muffled cough, the phone came to life. "Sir, you know that I can't assist you in this training."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess – I can hear crying in the background sir." Roy flinched, chewing on his lower lip.

"Hawkeye please, you gotta help me. I was greedy, I never should've agreed to this. I only wanted a raise; I'm no Daddy like Hughes." Mustang whimpered, subconsciously folding his hands, as if the Lieutenant Colonel was in prayer. "This kid's driving me insane. He won't stop crying." Straining his ears, he said into the mouthpiece: "I don't hear your little angel crying." There was a brief pause. Before the Lieutenant spoke again.

"I apologise sir. But your final assessment of this branch will not be recorded if I help you. That's against the tablature-"

"I don't care, make him stop!" As if on que, Roy's assigned child screeched louder, like a dying, tortured bird. "Hawkeye?" He called as a beep whined against his ear. "Hawkeye?" Gripping the phone hard, until his knuckles went white, Roy sucked in a deep breath. "Riza?!"

CRASH!

Roy's eyes narrowed as he looked to his left and swore loudly.

…**.**

Jean fidgeted as cold eyes bore into him. Quivering, the second Lieutenant sucked on his tongue and sat down in his large-arm chair, second hand. Things weren't good, his kid was deadly quiet, poised and conducted everything he wasn't.

"Do you need something kiddo?" The child shook her head. "Wanna tell me about yourself?"

"No," the poised child said, voice low, gaze piercing. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Okay then," Jean tried to laugh, but found that his throat was dry. "Your parents taught you well."

"I never knew my parents." The little girl seethed, clenching her fists. The quiet atmosphere of Havoc's home rung in his ears.

"I'm sorry." Jean said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "To make up for it," he gestured to the door. "You can play with my girlfriend, she's-"

"That's a lame apology Havoc." Jean sweat-dropped and reached across to the left, were a little table stood wearily. The girl's eyes followed the movement, a frown creasing her brow. "Ms Hawkeye said you were not to smoke whilst I am under your guidance." Jean trembled, a wobbly smile littering his lips. He really wanted a smoke right now, in this stressful moment. "Besides, you will get pnuemonoultramicroscopicsili vivolcanoconiosis." Jean Havoc's jaw dropped at the huge word. Stress slapped him hard across the cheek as he forced himself to meet the girl's eyes.

"How old are you kid?" The small child nodded her head, black sweeping pigtails tickling her cheek, blue eyes as piercing as a blade.

"I am of six years, Havoc."

**((Review, I need the encouragement. First real chapter – I feel stressed now – I got followers. A mega thankyou to all my reviewers and followers, you all made this chapter possible, and as a novice, I have never received so much support in my life. Thanks guys ~ Sakura Mochi.))**


End file.
